


If You Find One Day

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: kink_bingo, Interracial Relationship, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin exhales; Alex inhales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Find One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=458893#t458893) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/xmen_firstkink/profile)[**xmen_firstkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/xmen_firstkink/), in which I shamelessly indulge in my love for Alex's and Armando's mouths, complete my first square for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , fill a prompt on the kink meme, and fulfill my personal goal of more Alex/Armando porn in this fandom (and more Alex/Armando, in general). Yay for small accomplishments.

"Pretty white boy like you never smoked the green?" Darwin asks, grin as lazy as his sprawl in the chair.

Alex tells him, "Don't," like Darwin will know what he's asking.

Solitary saved him from a lot but not everything, which isn't something he wants to think about right now. It's a distraction piled on top of a distraction, and he doesn't know what to be grateful for: that he's not thinking about prison or that he's not thinking about Darwin (or his mouth). His eyes are drawn back to it, and his own thoughts call him fucked up names as he watches Darwin puff on the joint, a colder, _Loser_ , following the smoke ring that Darwin blows toward the ceiling.

"Can you even get high?" Alex asks.

Darwin grins. It stretches across his face and shows the bright flash of his teeth. "A little bit, yeah." He leans forward, both feet planted on the floor, rooted now like everybody else. Except Darwin isn't everybody else. He's the guy holding out a joint to Alex with a smile like they're friends.

"You want in?"

Alex shakes his head and holds up a hand, declines with an, "I'm cool."

Darwin stands and steps closer. Alex watches his mouth shape the question, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Alex says. _We can't be friends._

He straightens when Darwin takes another step toward him, inching forward like it's that easy for them, like Alex won't knock him on his ass. Alex doesn't. He stiffens when Darwin's hand curls casually around his shoulder, no thought for the fact that Alex might need a little room to breathe or that he might not want an up-close shot of Darwin's mouth as it slides into another grin.

"How about this?" Darwin proposes.

He turns his head and takes another deep drag from the joint. The ash flutters to the floor, floating in a flurry when Darwin drops his arm. When Darwin cups Alex's face, palm hot against Alex's cheek, Alex automatically parts his lips, the hard thump of his heart locked in a countdown that he could avoid but doesn't want to.

Darwin's mouth fits warm over Alex's, and Alex inhales, letting his eyes slide shut as he breathes in the smoke, sucks it deep into his lungs and holds it, waiting for the high to kick in and knock out the tension in his shoulders. He's left breathing on his own when Darwin pulls away, lazy smile back in place, thumb softly stroking Alex's cheek, a tick-tock rhythm against Alex's skin. But Darwin's not the one counting on a disaster.

"Cool?" he asks.

"Yeah," Alex answers, and slumps against the wall, tugging Darwin along with him as if Darwin will understand the clench of his fingers as need. "Give me another hit." _Let's pretend_ , he doesn't say.

Darwin licks his lips, and Alex fists a hand into his shirt, ready, waiting, his own mind enough of a head trip that he doesn't really need to get high. Darwin exhales; Alex inhales and traces the shape of Darwin's mouth with his tongue. Darwin always has the weed as an excuse. Alex doesn't need one as he tilts his head, finds the slick heat of Darwin's tongue, and sucks it into his mouth. He lifts his right hand and wraps it around Darwin's nape so he can drag Darwin closer, get the solid feel of Darwin's weight against him if he can't get it on top of him. Darwin chuckles, and then he's grinding into Alex so slow and sweet that Alex's knees nearly give out. He pulls back, the thump of his skull against the wall a dull ache, eyes riveted to Darwin's mouth before Darwin cups his chin, tilts his head up, and puts them eye-level.

"One more," he says, and Alex licks his lips while Darwin takes another hit from the joint.

Alex doesn't wait this time, though. He leans in and takes it, holding Darwin's face between his palms. They kiss in a haze of smoke, the high that Alex gets pulsing thick and slow, riding the same wave as his arousal.

He opens his mouth for the thrust of Darwin's tongue, shuddering when Darwin's hands squeeze his hips and rock him forward. He doesn't make a sound, though, just slips his fingers down to Darwin's shoulders, holding on tight, wondering if Darwin is adapting to his grip.

He sucks in a startled breath when Darwin's hand cups his junk (thinks _fuck_ and _yes_ and _I can't go back to prison_ , thoughts cascading in a downward spiral that has him quaking) and opens his eyes.

Darwin's smiling as he asks, "Still cool?"

Alex dances the no-yes divide in his head, lets his body do what it wants — he can't control a damn thing about it anyway— and kisses Darwin again, sucking on the swell of Darwin's bottom lip.

"Easy there," Darwin says with a small laugh that puffs warm over Alex's lips. "Been a while?"

None of them know where Erik and Charles picked him up, and Alex isn't going to tell them. He moves in for another kiss, but Darwin holds up a hand, taps his fingers against Alex's mouth as he slips the joint into Alex's palm. Alex thinks, _Can't_ , thinks, _Violation of_ — But it's too late for any of that.

"Hold this," Darwin says.

Then he drops to his knees, and Alex's fingers — now gone nerveless — can't do something as simple as hold a fucking joint.

"Shit," he mutters, and tries to catch it.

Darwin laughs, shakes his head, and pushes Alex back into the wall, licking his lips again. He plucks the joint off the floor and tries to take another hit, but it needs a re-light that he shrugs away like he shrugs away everything else. Or at least that's the impression Alex has of him — that Darwin adapts in more ways than one.

When Darwin unzips his jeans, Alex grabs his hands, doesn't let Darwin's easygoing nature stop the panic that flutters in his chest.

"Wait—"

"You see anybody walk in on us yet?" Darwin asks.

Alex loosens his grip but only a little, eyes darting left and right, searching out both ends of the hall. And Darwin is waiting on his knees, lighting up the joint again like they've got nothing to worry about. Alex watches the smoke curl out of Darwin's mouth, slip free from the corners of Darwin's smile, and he tries to pull off a shrug. It feels more like a twitch with how tight his shoulders are. The weed should have mellowed him out.

He reaches for it and promises, "I'll hold onto it this time."

Darwin smiles and hands it over. Alex takes a hit, waiting for the high to dissipate his tension. He keeps freezing, though, caught up in short bursts of, _What if_ and _Can't get caught like this_ as Darwin tugs down his jeans and briefs. He's got his knees locked against the shaking until Darwin rubs his hands up and down the backs of his legs, sending shivers all the way up Alex's back.

When Alex opens his eyes, Darwin is licking his lips. Then his tongue is dragging hot and firm up Alex's cock, and Alex slaps the wall, breath punched out of him in a gasp.

"Need a chair?" Darwin asks.

Even if it's a joke, Alex nods and stumbles to the chair that Darwin was in earlier. It's cool against his bare ass, makes his skin prickle and his cock twitch. Then there's Darwin, sliding smoothly between Alex's legs again, a hand curled loose around Alex's shaft. Alex swallows, but the breath gets caught in his throat when Darwin kisses the head of his cock. Alex stares, a _what the hell are you doing?_ trapped in the clench of his jaw. The smile Darwin flashes him is quickly broken with another pucker of his lips. Alex shuts his eyes, the need to hold onto something shuddering in his chest as he feels Darwin's mouth travel down to his balls.

"Wa—" But the rest stutters out in a gasp, Alex's eyes flying wide open, stuck on the sight of Darwin, lips stretched wide and tight around his cock, sliding down slow toward his fist.

There's a sound that itches low in Alex's throat, vibrates up, and he bites the inside of his cheek, tries to control and contain, but it's just one more thing he can't. It slips free, and he can't hear the wet, dirty slide of Darwin's mouth on him. He can only watch — the glisten of Darwin's spit on his shaft, the bright red head of Alex's cock peeking out when Darwin draws back to press a kiss to the tip.

 _Why do you do that?_ Alex wants to ask, but he doesn't, eyes fluttering shut on another choked gasp as he rocks his hips forward. He freezes, half expecting a protest, but Darwin moves his hand to Alex's thigh and squeezes it, a smile shining in his eyes when Alex looks down at him.

 _"Adapt to survive,"_ Alex hears in his head, guessing that's what Darwin's getting at right now, what Darwin _would_ say if his mouth wasn't stuffed full of Alex's cock right now.

So Alex takes another deep breath, the smell of the weed still thick in the air, providing a contact high on its own, and rolls his hips, watching his cock sink deeper into Darwin's mouth until it's all in, pressed snug against the back of Darwin's throat. Darwin makes this look easy. Point made (and understood), Alex nods and relaxes into the chair.

He sets a hand on Darwin's shoulder. It feels awkward at first, but he plays it off by bringing the joint back to his lips, taking another hit that he holds in his lungs as deep as Darwin's got him in his mouth right now.

It takes a couple of thrusts, a mismatched rocking between Alex's hips and Darwin's mouth, before they sync up. When they do, Alex has to bite his fist to muffle the noises he makes. He loses sight of the bob of Darwin's head, eyes squeezed shut as if that'll help him hold back, hold onto this a little longer, but it's been too long already.

Then Darwin sucks, hard and messy, on the head of Alex's cock, and Alex is losing it with a breathless, half-formed, "Shit," that turns into a grunt of pain when his skull strikes the wall behind him. He shoves at Darwin's shoulder, squirming, but his orgasm is already punching through him, shooting sparks down to his fucking _toes_ , it feels so good.

He floats on the short waves that follow the slide and curl of Darwin's tongue, the slow bob of Darwin's mouth as he sucks the rest out of Alex.

Darwin's chuckled, "I still got it," penetrates the fog in Alex's head. He opens his eyes, but he's too boneless to comment.

Somewhere in between trying to catch his breath and staring at Darwin lick away the come he'd swiped off his chin, Alex shuts his eyes. He peeks when he feels Darwin's hand close around his thigh, the other hand cupping his cheek. Darwin's lips, puffy and dark, fill up his vision, a curl of smoke slipping free of the corner of his mouth when he parts his lips. Alex leans forward and breathes.


End file.
